


Stuck On You

by Schwoozie



Series: And Baby Makes Four [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Ass Play, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lactation Kink, Multi, Polyamory, Possessive Rick, Pregnant Sex, Rick doesn't shut up, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwoozie/pseuds/Schwoozie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took a long time for Beth, Daryl, and Rick to get where they are—living together, one of the men's babies growing inside of her. There's no reason not to enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck On You

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. So this happened.
> 
> I'm already halfway through another fic in this verse, and I'm planning at least one more after that. Maybe more. I don't know. I just love these three.
> 
> Thanks to Mary as always :)

Beth knows they think she's asleep. She had been until a few minutes ago, when she was bumped gently awake by the sound of a key in the door, Rick's boots on the hardwood, Daryl's much quieter footsteps as he made a beeline for the kitchen. Beth glances over her shoulder at the half-open bedroom door before relaxing down with a sigh.

They've been coming home together more and more lately, especially since they forced her to stop shopping; it's become almost a ritual for them, meeting up at Aldi after work several times a week, going through her texts. Likely laughing at her cravings, the bastards, but she can't say she isn't grateful. Not that she would have stopped on her own, or that she shares their belief that lifting a few cartons of milk will cause their baby to be born with three heads or something—but she knows it comes out of love.

She strokes absently at the pages of the book she'd fallen asleep reading. It's a romance novel, one of several that Maggie gave her last time she visited. Told her that she's practically a middle aged housewife, now; she'll need some way to keep her libido up.

Rick had chuckled at that, pulling her close and saying he'd make sure _personally_ that she wouldn't require any help in _that_ department. Beth had been embarrassed but Daryl looked mortified, and so she giggled while taking the books, thumbing through them until she was nearly as red as Daryl.

They aren't nearly so scandalous to read alone in her bedroom; not even as she is now, naked but for a cream cotton sheet pulled up to her hips, a cool stream of air blowing across her from the fan on the night-table. She had showered before lying down; when she shifts she feels her braid press against her ear, still damp to the touch. She looks out the open window of their small apartment—from this angle nothing to see but blue summer sky—and breathes in deeply the scent of lilacs.

Their footsteps have brought them to the bedroom door, where they stop, watching her. They think she is asleep, and she decides to maintain the fiction a few moments longer; breathing in deep and slow, feeling the stretch of skin across her swollen belly, the cool softness of the pillow between her legs. Her eyes are open to slits and her lips curve under their appreciative gaze.

She remembers the first time she was naked in front of them—the way they all smelled faintly of grass after a day in the park, the way she could still taste Rick's lips, the watermelon juice she'd licked from Daryl's chin. Her apartment then was even smaller than this one; a single lamp in the living area was enough to light her closet of a bedroom as well. They had been slightly backlit as she stood with her thighs to the mattress and dragged her sundress over her head. It was hard to see their expressions, but she could read their body language, hear the hitch in their breaths—saw Daryl's hands twitch uncontrollably as a swallow worked its way down his throat; saw Rick's eyes gleam in the low light as he ate her up inch by inch. They had never talked about it before, any of it, and they didn't talk then; Beth just stepped forward and took their hands, placed them on her breasts; waited until Rick stepped closer, until Daryl was able to meet her eyes; kissed each of their necks in turn as they folded around her without a word.

That was nigh on three years ago, and Beth is not the nineteen year old she was then, not by a long shot, and they are certainly not the same men. They are better than they were, Beth thinks, and not just because they have to be, with a child growing inside of her. All the adversity they met—from Beth's father to Rick's colleagues to Daryl's (occasionally lovable) ass of a brother—it brought them closer, taught them about each other, made them stronger. And even if it had not been so—if the world had accepted them as nothing more than three people in love—Beth was changed from the moment they crossed her bedroom floor.

Rick does the same now, boots muted on the carpet as he walks closer. She closes her eyes just as he rounds the bed, tempers her smile. He pauses for a moment; she hears the snick of the curtains closing, sees the light dim through the thin skin of her lids. A hand ghosts up the length of her braid and she realizes Daryl has entered the room too.

She suspects they're doing that thing they do—talking with their eyes, the way people can when they've been close for years; and Rick and Daryl were friends long before they became lovers. It intimidated Beth, in the beginning, how strong their bond was; it worried her that she might be intruding on something they wished for them and them alone.

Once they realized her worries it didn't take much time at all to disabuse her of that notion—it took exactly a day, actually; a day they each took off from work to stay in bed with her until midnight, loving her body in ways she didn't know it could be loved, leaving only to piss and order pizza which they ate off each other naked and laughing. Waking up the next morning in a tangle of limbs, the room smelling to high heaven and the sheets stuck to her skin by a whole number of substances, she realized that this would not be a passing passion; that for all the cliches of a college girl having sex with two older men, she didn't want this to last barely a season. For all the uproar their relationship caused, they never stopped the loving they began in that room.

When Daryl pulls his hand from her braid, Beth realizes they must have finished saying whatever it is they need to say to each other; she isn't surprised to hear the thunks of boots being tossed aside, the whisper of clothing and the snicks of zippers. She's sure, with the way they're looking at her, that they see the hitch of her breath at that last sound, the way her fingers curl in on themselves; but still, she keeps up the pretense, letting her hand flop bonelessly to the bed when Rick pulls the book out from under it.

She feels the fan's breeze be interrupted moments before the bed dips and Daryl shifts his heavy body to curl around the back of her, settling in with a sigh against her neck; she can sense Rick crawling towards her from the other side, folding her arm up gently so he can scoot closer to her. Beth feels warmer already, but it is not cloying, not like the heat she had taken to bed to escape; the cool of the shower still lingers on her skin, and she's used to weathering two warm male bodies in her bed, even at the height of summer. When Daryl trails his fingers up her arm, just a brush of bitten fingernails, she can't help but shiver.

Rick's hand is at her temple, brushing back a stray strand of hair, when Daryl pushes up on an elbow, leans forward to whisper in her ear:

“You're a shit liar, Beth.”

Rick chuckles and Beth lets her eyes flutter open, pouting. She's met by Rick's grinning face, and without her consent the lines of her forehead smooth; even after all this time, she still feels a flutter in the pit of her stomach, to see that much handsome directed her way.

He ducks his chin at her and she rolls her eyes.

“Way to kill a girl's self-esteem.”

“He said you're a shit liar,” Rick says, leaning forward to kiss the tip of her nose. He leaves his forehead pressed against hers, still grinning. “Didn't say we didn't enjoy it.”

“Mmhmm,” Beth says, lifting a hand to card through Rick's hair, slightly damp with sweat, while Daryl presses a kiss to the back of her neck. “Couple of creepers, the both of you.”

Rick chuckles, tilting his chin to kiss her softly. “You like it,” he whispers.

They all know where this is going to go—it isn't the first time Rick and Daryl have woken Beth with kisses and touches, worshipped her like a slumbering goddess. Beth feels her heart begin to speed up at the memories of it, and she knows Daryl feels it through her back—knows it because moments later he groans softly and presses closer, the hardening weight between his legs trapped between his hips and her ass. He rocks a little, but that is all—pays more attention to stroking his fingers up and down her side, making her shiver even in the humid room. Rick seems in no more of a hurry—he hasn't even really touched her yet; kisses her softly, sweetly, like teenagers on a first date. And that's what Beth feels like between them, even as she feels older than the seas—an experienced woman making love for the first time.

Their lips make a small sound when Rick pulls away, and Beth can't help chase him a bit, even though he'll chuckle at her for it. And he does chuckle, eyes crinkling and mouth turning up, hand reaching forward to brush her cheek again.

“You're so beautiful,” he murmurs. Daryl hums his agreement from behind her. Beth blushes like she always does, when they say that, when they look at her like this.

“You are too,” she says softly. Rick's hand has left her cheek, trailing down her side where it tangles briefly with Daryl's fingers. “Both of you.”

“'M covered in engine grease, girl,” Daryl says, bringing Rick's hand to his mouth to kiss it before they resume their stroking. “Don't think that's the right word for it.”

“Think the word is 'hot as hell,' ain't that right, Beth?” Rick asks, and this time his smile _is_ a little mean.

Beth rolls her eyes, tugging his hair a little. “I tell you that one time...”

“You didn't think we'd remember it?” Rick teases, his hand traveling over her hip, making her shiver. “Don't know us at all.”

“I know you,” Beth murmurs, tilting her head as she feels Daryl begin to unwind her braid. “And I know what you're doing right now.”

“What are we doing, baby?” Rick murmurs, fingernails brushing her skin, featherlight. Daryl moves her now-loose hair out of the way to kiss her neck, making her arch and sigh.

“You're trying to seduce me,” Beth says. She means to be cheeky, but it comes out breathy, labored—it doesn't help that in the middle of the sentence Rick's hand finally reaches the apex of her thighs, curling around her mound; and it _definitely_ doesn't help when Daryl pushes against her, harder, circling his hips so his dick works part-way between her asscheeks.

Daryl chuckles at her difficulty, brushing some hair out of the way to mouth at her jaw. “Trying? We ain't trying nothing, girl.”

Beth has to concede that he's right; she isn't even bothering to mediate the way she pushes back against Daryl, meeting his hips and grinding, still light, still slow, but enough to build something in both of them. There are some days when she'd deny it; play with unwillingness, get them to prove how much she should want them—but this isn't one of those days. It's too humid for it, too heavy; a drop of sweat rolls down her temple, swiped up by Daryl's tongue, and Beth sighs, curling her hand in Rick's hair as he leans forward to kiss her again, without worry, without hurry. They have each other in their keeping. There's no rush in anything.

But Beth feels the need growing between her legs, the way she pushes forward as much as she pushes back; and she feels their hardness, and their want, and the way their eyes burn with violet heat into her skin. She feels the life in her body and the life between them and in rhythm it pulses.

Rick seems to notice the change in her mood, for when he pulls back his eyes have darkened, his lids slid low; Daryl is still rolling against her ass but Rick is still, like an eagle tracking its prey through the underbrush. Beth looks right back at him, pushing towards his hand until he squeezes her—not as hard as she wants, not as deep, but it's something, enough to make her back arch and her legs slide a little apart—and as she watches him she sees that look slide into his eyes that promises a different Rick than the one they see in the light.

He's stroking her with his middle finger, now; slight, dragging strokes up and down her lips, parting the hair and making her whimper at the glance of pressure it puts on her clit. He's grinning now, and it's his mean grin, the one that tells her he isn't going to stop until he has her screaming, and she shivers in delight at the way it widens as he leans in closer. He pushes, just barely pushes into her slit, and her mouth falls open in anticipation before he pulls back out, resumes his stroking. She scowls at his chuckle, but doesn't retaliate; she feels too loose-boned for it this time.

“How bad you want it?” Rick murmurs, dipping in deep enough to seek her wetness before pulling out, making her whine. “Tell us how much you want it, Beth.”

Daryl's kissing her neck again, loud, echoing smacks that make her squirm against him, squirm between them, dig her nails into Rick's shoulder and melt.

She doesn't try to temper the need in her voice.

“I want it,” she groans. Daryl hums against her skin and rolls his hips in just the way to make her gasp. “God, I want it, Rick, please...”

There are times when they've toyed with her for hours; both of them, but mostly him, dragging her through it until her begging sounds like sobs as she ruts against them unashamedly. For a moment she thinks that's where this is going, no matter the heat in Daryl's thrusts—but she looks at Rick's expression and she doesn't think so. It isn't a day for games for him either.

His tongue slides into her mouth at the same moment his finger breaches her lips, stroking towards her entrance once to test her wetness. There was a time she'd be dripping by this point, soaking the bedsheets with her want for them. But as the months have worn on it's become harder and harder for her to get wet, no matter that her libido hasn't changed much. It frustrated her at first, but like so much else, her lovers took it in stride, and Rick's finger doesn't falter as he comes up to her clit with the little slick he finds, working her in small circles.

“She ready?” Daryl asks, peering over Beth's shoulder to watch Rick's fingers working against her.

“Not yet,” Rick says, pulling back from the kiss and watching Beth's face as he presses at her clit harder, grinning when she bites her lip. “We gotta help her along, don't we?”

Daryl hums in agreement, moving the hand that had been rubbing her back to curl around a swollen breast, cupping her and brushing his thumb across her nipple. Rick's eyes flicker between her face and her chest as Daryl works her.

“God, your tits are amazing,” Daryl groans, kneading her deeply, making her arch into his hand as Rick begins working her inner lips, tracing them up and down in soothing passes. Beth brings her hand down from Rick's neck to rub his chest, grinning herself when she brushes his nipple and he groans.

“How does it feel?” Rick asks Daryl, teasing her entrance and making her squirm.

“Warm, soft,” Daryl says into her neck, “Fucking heavy, like she's all full up already...”

“You full for us, Beth?” Rick whispers, pressing just the tip of his finger into her, making a small bit of wetness trickle out. “You'll let us drink you when you are, baby? Let us suck you all up?”

“Yes,” Beth moans, “God, yes... Rick, please–“

“Think she deserves it, Daryl?”

Beth groans in protest. Apparently this is one game they are in the mood for, and it drives her insane.

“Need to be a good girl to get her titties sucked,” Daryl growls, his deep voice traveling up and down her spine. “Ya been good for us, girl?”

“Yes, please,” Beth whispers, hand flying to Daryl's to grip his wrist, curl around his knuckles so they're kneading her together, and when they hit just the right pressure she cries out, arching against him. “Please, yes, I been waiting... waiting all day...”

“Waiting for what, baby girl?” Rick asks, rolling her inner lips between his knuckles now, making her moan, “Waiting for us to suck on you? Suck on your pretty tits?”

“Yes,” Beth whispers. She ducks her chin, watches Rick's gaze darken as she widens her eyes as big as they'll go, the perfect picture of innocence. “Suck on me, Rick. Please?”

Rick kisses her, grinding the heel of his palm into her clit until she groans.

“Only for you, baby,” he whispers, and slides down her body.

It isn't until he's eye-level with her breasts that Beth realizes they haven't touched his dick once; she's about to say something when Daryl's hand moves, baring the nipple and holding her up, presenting her.

Beth whimpers at the feeling of it, of them sharing her; her whimper sharpens into a whine when Rick leans forward and presses just the tip of his tongue to her, circling the peaked flesh with only a brush of pressure.

“Rick,” she groans, “C'mon...”

Daryl chuckles in her ear, giving her a squeeze as Rick presses closed-mouth, grinning kisses all around the nipple. “You waited all day, what's a little more?”

“Fuck you,” Beth grunts, and it's as Daryl chuckles again that Rick at last closes his mouth around her.

Beth's breasts have always been sensitive, and Rick and Daryl know it well—they love playing with them, licking at her simultaneously or dragging their dicks against her or just pinching them as they walk past. She's seen their eyes glaze over when it's cold and her nipples pebble against her shirt, seen them lick their lips when she takes her bra off at night. When they're in bed together one touch to her breasts can send her over the edge.

That is normally. But in the past few months it's become a _hunger_ , to have her breasts teased, licked, sucked—and as Rick's hand spans her ribcage and he begins a light suckling pressure, Beth almost feels like another person. She tosses her head back, Daryl's reflexes saving him from a braining as she moans, loudly, probably loud enough for the neighbors to hear but the three of them have given up caring about that a long time ago.

“Let's hear it, girl,” Daryl murmurs in her ear, stroking the underside of her breast as Rick takes more of her in his mouth, laving his tongue up and down as she squirms between them, entire mind focused on the pressure on her tit, the warmth enveloping her on all sides. “Want me to fuck you?”

“Yes, Daryl, please—“

Daryl's hand pulls from her breast, and Beth gasps as Rick's teeth close in on her to keep her in place. She feels Daryl's hand, work-hardened and rough from the dirt of the day, slide across the soft skin of her hip; his body arches away from hers as he pulls back to watch as he pulls the sheet down, throwing the pillow between her legs across the room and revealing her backside, which he palms promptly, dragging another groan from her throat. Her chest shoves forward as her hips press back and they meet her easily at both ends.

“Look at this ass,” Daryl growls, massaging her roughly, almost too rough for her to handle—exactly how she likes it, spreading her cheeks until the burn makes her whimper. Rick hums around her tit, his hand leaving Beth's ribcage to join Daryl's behind her, holding her open as Daryl thumbs her perineum.

“Please—“

“Shh,” Rick says against her, pulling a little off her breast and squeezing her ass. “Patience, sweetheart. Don't wanna rush us do you?”

“You're an asshole,” Beth grits out, gripping his hair and dragging him back forward.

She meets only his teeth, though, as he smiles. She looks down as he looks up to meet her eyes, then stretches his own thumb to meet Daryl's, pressing into her before dragging up, stretching the seam of her back entrance.

Daryl chuckles behind her, biting at her neck. “Think that there's the asshole, darlin'.”

Beth gasps and her cheeks burn as Daryl's fingers slide up to reach her front hole while Rick's tease around her back one, stroking the puckered flesh until Beth's whole body is shaking with need. It's a tight fit with both of them reaching from the back, and she can tell they're straining for it—but then Daryl's middle finger breaches her and Rick swipes the flat of his tongue across her tit and she practically throws herself back across Daryl, hand reaching to grasp his hair while the other remains tangled in Rick's own curls, opening herself for both of them.

“God—“

“What do want, sweetheart?” Rick murmurs against her. He presses against her asshole until the tip of his thumb sinks inside and Beth keens high in her throat. “Want us both inside you? Want us to fuck you?”

“Don't have lube,” Daryl says; she can tell he's disappointed, and for one wild second she almost laughs. But then he's crooking his finger inside of her, the wrong direction to hit her g-spot but enough to send a rush of wetness between her thighs and make her clit _throb_ and the need hits her like a freight train.

“Rick—lick me, please.”

She feels them freeze against her—just a moment, just enough to make her blush—and then they're practically _thrumming_. Daryl groans into her neck and thrusts harshly into her ass, mindless of the way he traps Rick against her for a moment before he's pulling his hand away, dragging it roughly across her waist as he gives her breast one last suck before sitting up, grabbing her by the hips and turning her so her ass is pressed to the mattress, her back still plastered to Daryl's chest. Daryl withdraws his hand and for a moment she mourns the loss; but then Rick is cupping her inner thighs and pressing them apart. She feels the rush of air across her pussy and shivers wildly. She isn't sopping, but she knows Rick is still impressed—he stares down at her with a savage light in his eyes that in any other context would terrify her.

Even here, it terrifies her a little, in the most delicious way—and she makes the pretense of trying to close her legs, wiggle away from Rick and back towards Daryl. They know what she's doing, of course they do; and Daryl's arm comes down like a band of iron across her ribs, locking her in place as Rick shoves her legs open again.

“Nice try, sweetheart,” Rick says, grinning wildly. Beth can feel Daryl's own bared teeth on her cheek. “Still want it?”

“Yes,” she gasps.

“I dunno, you seem pretty reluctant—“

“Rick Grimes,” Beth grinds out, “you eat my pussy right the fuck now.”

Daryl laughs, then—an honest to goodness laugh, a sound she only ever hears when they're in bed—and something in the mood gentles. Rick's smile is softer—still fierce, but it stokes something different than terror in her. He takes one hand off her thigh to smooth up her belly, tweak softly at her nipple. Daryl's breathing is still harsh in her ear, but his thrusts too have slowed, and Beth feels their love for her thrumming inside her so strongly that it aches.

“How can I say no to that?” Rick murmurs, and slides between her legs.

He doesn't waste any time teasing her; just opens his jaw, tongue licking up in a broad swipe before he seals his lips around her and sucks like he's going at a straw. Beth shouts, and she _knows_ the neighbors heard that but she can't stop the noises spilling from her mouth, incoherent whines and moans as her hips jump against Rick's iron grip, chasing his mouth as much as she retreats from it, overwhelmed—and Daryl's arm relaxes from her ribcage only for the other to slide underneath and press across her breastbone, letting her feel his strength as he hauls her against him, his still-wet hand coming up to smear her juices across her tit. Beth grasps his arm desperately as he leans over to suck her off herself, thin lips chapped but just as urgent as Rick's where he eats her out below, lipping up and down her lips until he stiffens his tongue and slides it into her entrance, making her gush.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck—“ she sobs, gripping Daryl's hair again as he drags off her breast with a pop, settling back so he can just hold her, anchor her body as her spine arches, thighs clenched around Rick's head until he finally, finally reaches her clit, slurping at it obscenely before locking his lips and sucking like he had sucked at her teat, like it has something to give him.

“Come for us, girl, come on, come on,” Daryl growls in her ear, hand sliding down to tangle with Rick's against her thigh. “Get him good and wet, give him your pussy—“

It's Rick's appreciative hum when Daryl's hand slips into his hair to hold him against Beth that sends her screaming over the edge, jolting in Daryl's grip and feeling another spike of wild pleasure when her spasms doesn't move his arm an inch.

“That's it, that's it—“ he whispers, kissing her ear as she practically sobs in his arms. He presses Rick's still moving mouth to her until it becomes too much and she presses at his shoulders, pushing him away.

Rick gives one last swipe to her twitching pussy before obeying her, raising up to look across her body as she comes down shaking, Daryl still murmuring soothingly in her ear. Beth closes her eyes, focused on her breathing as she sinks against Daryl, boneless. The bed tilts and when she opens her eyes it's to find Rick's mouth meeting Daryl's, sharing her pussy juices between them as they moan obscenely.

She feels Rick's dick against her hip, then, as he leans across her, and he's _pounding_ , practically untouched—and Beth takes the moment when the men are preoccupied with each other to reach out a still trembling hand and wrap around Rick's length.

He jerks a little and pulls away from Daryl, looking down at Beth with heavy lidded eyes. Her wetness still sparkles in his beard and Beth arches her back a little, rubbing the crown of her head against Daryl's chest as she strokes Rick, up and down until he drops his head and thrusts into her hand.

“Sweetheart—“

“Your turn,” Beth whispers.

Daryl hums appreciatively from behind her, and together they move her; she expects Rick to take her, but he nods at Daryl instead, settling himself along Beth's front, back where they started.

“Ready, girl?” Daryl murmurs; she lets Rick pull her leg over his hip, opening her up for the man behind her. When Daryl's ready, he slides his dick between her legs, for a few moments just letting it lie there, pulsing against her lips while Beth takes back hold of Rick, relishing his hum as he presses kisses to her breastbone. Daryl lines himself up, presses in closer to the back of her, close enough that his arm can reach clear across her body and clasp onto Rick's, dragging the three of them into a tight embrace.

“Ready?” he says again.

“Yeah,” Beth breathes, pausing to weigh Rick in her hand as Daryl sinks inside.

She might not be as wet as she could be, but she's wet enough for the slide of Daryl's dick inside her to feel glorious, stretching the flesh Rick had prepared as she arches her head back against her lover's shoulder, letting out a slow, satisfied breath. Daryl has a white-knuckle hold on Rick's hip as he adjusts himself to her heat. Rick strokes her hip soothingly as they wait for Daryl, tempering his urgency as he presses himself into her hand. Where before they had been frantic they suddenly feel slow as molasses; and when Daryl at last starts to move, it’s with a roll sweet and smooth as jazz.

“Oh God...” Beth murmurs, hooking her leg higher over Rick to give Daryl more room. Once she's adjusted to Daryl's size her hand on Rick’s cock begins to move again, twisting and tugging in rhythm to Daryl's thrusts. Rick's breath puffs hot and sweet against her face as he struggles to control himself, make it last. Beth smiles at the look of concentration on his face, her grin widening when he opens his eyes and sees it. He smirks back at her, tweaking a nipple so she giggles.

“Am I missing something?” Daryl grunts, not breaking his slow rhythm.

“Rick's a jerk,” Beth murmurs. They all know she doesn't mean it. Well, she does, but not in this moment; because now Rick is sliding a sweet hand up her cheek and kissing her open mouth, drawing her tongue between his lips to suck on it softly. Beth sighs, running her thumb over the tip of him until he thrusts against her; they continue the slow, heated kiss, Daryl splitting her cunt open from behind.

“Like that, please,” Beth whispers against Rick's mouth; and as their tenderness washes over her she gives into the sudden urge to take hold of Daryl's hand and slide it over her swollen belly.

Rick feels Daryl's knuckles against his stomach as well as hears his hitched breath, and pulls away from Beth to look down. When he looks up some of that heaviness is back in his eyes, and this time it's him that reaches across them to hold Daryl's hip, pulling them all together so they move as one undulating being.

“You like how that feels, Beth?” Rick whispers, darkly possessive, and Beth shivers. “You like his hand on your belly? Holding what's ours?”

“Yeah...”

“You know whose baby that is?” Rick asks. “Whose baby is that inside you, baby?”

“Yours,” she whispers. She arches her head back against Daryl, again whispers, “Both of yours. All yours, God—“

“Always got us inside you,” Rick whispers, nipping at her lips as Daryl's hand and hips spasm against her. “Walking around stuffed full of us, belonging to us—“

“Rick, do you ever shut the fuck up?” Daryl grits out, hips a little rougher against Beth now. “Trying to enjoy this here.”

Rick chuckles, a noise that turns into a grunt when Beth flicks her wrist, dragging her palm over his circumcised head.

“Think you're enjoying it anyway, brother.”

“Need to fucking muzzle you—“

“I could get behind that,” Beth says, laughing when Rick pinches her thigh. He glares at her, without heat; she isn't surprised when his hand slips between her legs to play with her clit, rolling his fingers over her now-soaked nub. Beth's laughter dies quickly after that; she bites her lip, closing her eyes and arching again, giving herself over to them.

Beth is still thrumming from her first orgasm, and it doesn't take much more to bring her over again, shuddering deliciously in their arms. Daryl is next, giving a few short, grunting thrusts before emptying inside of her; and then goes Rick, his forehead against Beth's, teeth gritted and hips spasming as he comes across her stomach and the back of Daryl's hand.

They lie in silence for a while after that. As the breeze from the fan washes across them Beth realizes how absolutely soaked they are, in sweat and everything else; she's sure she must have peed a bit when she came, and the smell of their three bodies is pungent in the small bedroom. But she makes no move to push them away from her; just closes her eyes and leaves her hand curled around Rick's flaccid dick, enjoys the feeling of Daryl softening inside her. Their breaths are quiet and measured, stirring her eyelashes and the hair on her neck. Rick brings his hand up to join Daryl's on her stomach, wiping some of the cum away and settling half-draped across Daryl, the two of them interlocked.

Beth sighs, eyes fluttering open to see Rick already watching her. The darkness is gone from his eyes; he's everyday Rick again, genial and gentle, stretching to press a kiss to her forehead.

“So how was your day, dear?”

Beth bursts into giggles, and the sound slips through the lethargy of the room; Daryl stirs behind her, pulling out as gently as he can without moving his hand from her stomach.

“Was fine,” Beth says. Daryl's settled back in again, and she wiggles playfully against him, making him snort as he buries his face in the back of her neck, breathing her in. “Better now, though.”

“Damn straight,” Daryl says, voice muffled by her matted hair as Rick and Beth chuckle.

Rick takes his hand off her stomach for a moment to lift the hair off her neck, let the cooler air wash across it; Daryl takes the moment to press himself closer, and by the time Rick returns to her belly the three of them are squeezed together, stuck skin to skin by cum and sweat. It's uncomfortable, and Beth feels a twinge of annoyance that she'll have to shower all over again, not to mention the _laundry_ —

But those feelings are faint, and far off. What she feels far more strongly is the familiar rhythm of Rick and Daryl's breathing as they drift at her back and front; the utter safety she feels, pressed between them.

“I love you,” Beth whispers. She brings her hand to rest across theirs, and they add her fingers to the tangle easily. “All three of you.”

“Love you too,” Rick murmurs; Daryl gives her a squeeze that says the same.

They drift off together, their own bubble in the stifling heat. It will be hell to unstick their bodies later, Beth knows; but for now, she finds herself quite glad to be stuck.

 


End file.
